clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Alek Tercival
Male Human Aristocrat/Paladin of St. Ambro Eurix 5/4 *Real name: Alek Tercival *Occupation: adventurer *Identity: publicly known *Legal status: deceased; former noble of Cauldera, Attillan with no criminal record *Marital status: single *Known relatives: Malcolm Tercival and Zandara Amalith Tercival (parents, deceased); (unnamed sister, speculated) *Group affiliation: Keeper of St. Ambro Eurix *Base of operations: Cauldera, Attilan *First appearance: The Dragonskar, Attillan / 16 April 3139 (7 February 2015) *Last appearance: an unknown desert cave, speculated to be in the Sea of Dust, Urjusty / 19 April 3139 (16 February 2015) *Appearance and personality: Sir Alek was a strikingly handsome human in his early thirties. His long, blond hair and angelic features complimented his broad physique. He wore gleaming full plate armor decorated with the Swords of St. Ambro, and he wielded a holy longsword. Those who stood close to Alek in combat were inspired and comforted, as though he was able to keep evil at bay with his very presence. History Alek Tercival was born to a noble family of Cauldron. His best friend as a child was Jenya Urikas. The two of them attended the BlueCrater Academy together. Many who knew them, thought them to be a good couple, and expected that they would eventually profess their love to one another. Whether they ever did or not is a matter of debate; but if so, it was done briefly and in private. At some point in Alek's schooling career, while he was approaching his adult years, his family name became tarnished. Alek's father, Malcolm Tercival, accumulated a lot of debt through gambling. When Malcolm died, Alek had to sell off everything to pay it off. Alek swore that someday his family name would be restored; his heirlooms recovered, and his place in Cauldron's history and nobility would be returned. There simply wasn't enough time or energy in his left to pursue a love-life. Eventually both he and Jeyna fell apart except for the mutual love of St. Ambro, and their relationship, once close, became barely more than professional. Disgusted by his father's secret debt and the greed of others, Alek sought to better the world. He went to Claybough for a few years to train at the Temple of Vision. The order initially would not accept him as he lacked discipline, but his persistence earned him a place and he never strayed from a righteous path thereafter. As with any successful adventurer, Alek had accumulated a fair bit of wealth. Most of it he donated to the Church of St. Ambro, the remainder, after living expenses, he saved up to buy back Tercival Manor and restore his family's good name and standing. adventures involving Alek Tercival *Chaos in the Streets Maavu Arlintal publicly announced that Alek had issued a challenge to replace Captain Skellerang, an act that drew the ire of the Cauldera Government. Alek had been missing for several weeks. Jenya Urikas expressed worry for her childhood friend and provided the Keepers of the Cauldron with a divination that Alek was currently imprisoned somewhere. She said that Alek had not been himself lately; that he had been more grumpy, quick to anger, and quite impatient with his efforts to buy back his family's estate. A Zamonian artifact purchaced at Tygot's Old Things offered additional clues to the paladin's location. *The Chisel and the Staff With the looming shadow of war, as Captain Skellerang was leading an amry of half-orcs to Redgorge to confront the paladin, and on the advice of Markus Tarmikos and The Chisel, the Keepers of the Cauldron went looking for Sir Alek. *Voice of the Destroyer *Through the Spectrum Travelling through the Dragonskar, the Keepers found Alek trapped in a small room in a vast desert after his imprisonment in an extra-dimensional Naraleem mirror where he spent months going mad. After being released from his prison, the paladin recklessly threw himself the Lord of the Dragonskar, and was mercilessly killed by the glabrezu. Alek Tercival is buried at Redgorge. His quest to restore his family's honor died with him. Jenya now makes frequent visits to the site of his grave and speaks to him for comfort. Category:Keepers of the Cauldron Category:Paladin Category:475,000 Dead People Category:NPCs